Stuck!
by Rya Aiko
Summary: Seto didn't have much work recently, so he decided to fly his jet. But what if he gets stuck on and island with a certain blonde mutt? *This story happens 2 years after the anime ended. I'm using the original names, because they fit in the story. And I can't write Jonouchi's accent correctly, so I will not use it. Puppyshipping muhahahaha :D :D
1. Prologue

There wasn't much work in KaibaCorp lately.

Seto had so much time he always got home earlier than he would have liked.

But that meant that he had time for Mokuba.

He would teach him how to make duel strategies, or just spend time with him.

But he had a lot on his mind.

One afternoon, he didn't have much to do, so he decided to go for a walk.

And would you believe who he met in the park?

''Hey Koiba!'' Jonouchi appeared in front of him.

''My name is NOT Koiba!'' Seto growled.

''Whatever. I challenge you to a duel!'' Jonouchi pointed a finger at him.

Seto sighed. He liked dueling him, because of the fiery look in his eyes being crushed.

''I don't have time mutt. Now get out of your master's sight and go play with some bones.'' he stated quite annoyed and began walking away.

''I ain't no dog and you're not my master!'' Jonouchi yelled at him. Seto just rolled his eyes and walked away.

But he didn't know that Jonouchi secretly followed him.

What do you think? I think it will be an awesome fanfic! (Ego up!)

Anyway, please leave your opinion in the comments! Love you!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Accident

Seto went to his Blue-Eyes Jet.

'A little trip wont hurt right?' Seto thought as he got into the jet and turned the engine on and flew to the sky. Then he switched on the auto-pilot.

He instantly thought about work. Why wasn't there much work recently? Could it be, because Mokuba started to act as a Vice?

Yes, Seto finally let Mokuba officially be a Vice. Mokuba worked hard to achieve the title. Seto smiled at the thought of his little brother. The most precious thing in his life.

He remembered the time, when Duelist Kingdom begun. When Mokuba got kidnapped for the first time. When he dueled Yuugi to get the star chips to save him.

Seto also stopped dueling, because there was no one that could beat him. He dueled only when Jonouchi challenged him.

As Seto thought, the jet started to tremble. Seto switched to manual, but it was too late. The jet started falling down!

 ***CRASH!***


	3. Chapter 2 - The Island

Recap:

 _As Seto thought, the jet started to tremble. Seto switched to manual, but it was too late. The jet started falling down!_

 ** _*CRASH!*_**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Seto somehow managed to get from the ruins. He looked around and saw the ocean. Then some weird sounds forced him to look back at the ruins. Then he saw the last person he wanted to see.

''What in the name of Ra were you doing in my jet, mutt?!'' Seto growled at Jonouchi, who just got from the ruins.

''Nice to see you too.'' Jonouchi replied sarcastically. Seto just glared at him.

''Answer!'' Seto gave him the ''Infamous Kaiba Glare''. Jonouchi flinched.

''Well...''

 ** _(In Jou's mind)_**

 _Flashback_

 _Jou's P.O.V_

 _I (A/N: I'm going to call him ‚Jou' from now on ok? Also, Katsuya's his first name.) slowly followed Kaiba. I wondered what's he up to._

 _I watched Kaiba as he got to his jet. 'Where is he going?' So I decided to stalk him a little. I sneaked into the jet unnoticed._

 _End of flashback_

 _3rd P.O.V_

''...I wanted to duel you!'' Jou pointed a figer at him.

''Couldn't wait for your master, you pathetic mutt?'' Seto smirked. Jou got angry easily, that's why Seto loved to tease him. Jou cracked his knuckels.

''For the last time, I'm not a dog and you're not my master.'' Jou yelled at Seto and tried to punch him. Seto caught his fist and twisted it. Jou yanked in pain and held his fist and quickly got away from Seto.

Seto pressed the button on his trench coat.

''This is Kaiba Seto, can you hear me? Answer me!'' No answer. Seto looked around himself once more. There was a jungle on his right side. He went there. Jou was tailing him. They walked in silence for a while, but then Seto spoke.

''Why are you following me?'' he asked.

''I'd rather stick around with you, than to be on this creepy island alone.'' Jou replied, his mind wandering somewhere else.

''Hn.'' As they walked through the jungle, the sun begun to set.

''We should find some place to sleep, mutt.'' Seto simply said. Jou glared at him, but nodded slightly.

They settled down near to a river under a tree. Then the raining started. They sat in silence for hours trying to fall asleep.

But during those hours got colder and colder. Jou moved an inch closer to Seto. Seto glanced at him.

''I'm cold.'' Jou murmured. He rubbed his hands to get warmer.

''I thought dogs have fur to keep themself warm.'' Seto smirked. He wasn't cold.

Jou gave him an angry glare. ''S-shut up.'' he stuttered and begun to tremble. Seto sighed.

''Here.'' he handed him his trench coat. Jou looked at him in shock.

''Get fleas on it and I will kill you.'' Seto hissed and threw the coat on Jou. Jou stared at it but then he put it around himself.

''Thanks.'' Seto looked away.

Then they just listened to the sound of raining until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Laughter

Recap:

 _Jou moved an inch closer to Seto. Seto glanced at him._

'' _I'm cold.'' Jou murmured. He rubbed his hands to get warmer._

'' _I thought dogs have fur to keep themself warm.'' Seto smirked. He wasn't cold._

 _Jou gave him an angry glare. ''S-shut up.'' he stuttered and begun to tremble. Seto sighed._

'' _Here.'' he handed him his trench coat. Jou looked at him in shock._

'' _Get fleas on it and I will kill you.'' Seto hissed and threw the coat on Jou. Jou stared at it but then he put it around himself._

'' _Thanks.'' Seto looked away._

 _Then they just listened to the sound of raining until they fell asleep._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Seto woke up and discovered, that Jou was lying on his shoulder. The first thought that came through his head was: 'What the fuck?', then he realised he didn't mind at all.

'I should be bothered, but I'm not. Why?' Seto thought to himself, but then he pushed Jou off himself. He didn't wake up. He sure was a heavy sleeper. Seto decided to walk off somewhere.

 _A while later._

Jou woke up still wrapped in Seto's trench coat. He yawned and looked around himself. Seto was nowhere to be seen.

'Where the hell is that Richboy?' Jou thought and curled up in the coat. It was warm. And comfy.

He stood up after a while, still wrapped in Seto's coat. He looked around once again. Then he walked by the river and after a while he saw him. Jou ran to him.

''Hey Kai-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence. Seto stood in the river, shirtless. His figure was athletic, yet slender. Jou just stood there staring and getting redder by every second. Until Seto looked around and saw him.

''G-good morning.'' Jou murmured and looked to the side. He was now clinging to Seto's coat.

''Hn. Slept well?'' Seto asked. It was still his sharp, icy tone, like he didn't care for the blonde. Because he didn't. Or so he thought.

Jou was suprised about his sudden interest. He shook his head and took off Seto's coat. ''Yup! Here's your coat! Thank you for lending it to me!'' Jou laid the coat on the nearest rock and gave Seto his brightest smile.

Seto left the water and Jou noticed that his pants ended slightly above his knees. He was trying not to stare at him, but that was absolutely impossible with that gorgeous body of his.

''If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to get us food-'' Jou's stomach growled at that point.''-so get your shirt off and help me.'' Seto glared at him. Jou flushed fifty shades of red.

''W-w-w-what?'' he squealed. Seto noticed his embarassment and smirked. He walked to him as close as possible. ''Take.'' he stepped one step closer to Jou. ''It.'' he brought his face closer to Jou's ear. ''Off.'' Jou fell to the ground. Red as a tomato. Seto tried his best not to laugh. But Jou was fun to tease!

''Fine! G-geez...'' Jou murmured as he began to take his shirt off. Seto's eyes widened. The blonde's torso was covered in scars and bruises. Seto felt a wave of anger go through him. Where did that come from?

''What the fuck happened to you?'' Jou froze. That was the first time he heard the brunette swear.

''Oh it's nothi-" Jou yelped as he was slammed into a nearest tree. "Kaiba! W-what are you doing?'' Jou struggled, but he had no chance against a very very angry – and shirtless – Seto Kaiba.

Seto sent him the coldest of his glares that made Jou flinch. "I believe I was asking What. Happened. To. You.'' He tightened the grip on Jou's arms. Jou yelped as he felt the bruises burn under Seto's cold fingers. Jou thought that he saw a flash of concern in Seto's eyes. He shook that idea off. That was impossible for Kaiba to care about him.

Seto let go of Jou. "You know what? I don't really care.'' He said, throwing a last glare at Jou before he stepped into the river once again.

Jou stood there, blinking about what just happened. The places where Seto had held him burned. 'Why would he do that? Why would he ask? Why would he care?' Million of thoughts ran through Jou's head. Suddenly, he felt something had hit him in the face and the smell of fish filled his nose.

"If you want to eat, come here and fucking help me!'' Seto said, trying to not to laugh at Jou's disgusted face.

"Fine Moneybags. Since when do you swear?'' Jou asked carefully, ignoring the previous situation, and stepped into the river.

"I learned it from you, actually.'' Seto replied, trying not to look at Jou's face. Until something slapped his cheek. He glared at Jou, who was holding a half-dead looking fish and was laughing his ass off.

"Payback!'' Jou laughed. The fish in his hands suddenly wanted to live, so it jumped from Jou's hands and hit him in the face multiple times.

Seto couldn't hold back his laughter. He started quietly, but quickly got louder and louder. His laughing was uncontrollable, tears falling down his cheeks.

Jou couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't Kaiba's usual evil laughter. This was a genuine happy laugh that made Jou's heart flutter. He watched the happy tears streaming down his face and falling to the river. Jou smiled to himself.

After some time, Seto finally calmed down. He sat next to Jou who was now counting the fish. "You know, I haven't laughed like that in 10 years.'' He slowly began. Jou turned to him with a suprised face. "I just wanted to say thank you, Jonouchi.'' Jou dropped the dead fish he was holding.

"I think my ears are lying to me. First, you laugh, and then you call me Jonouchi?'' Jou stared into Seto's eyes. They weren't as cold as ice this time. Seto slightly chuckled. "You like this side of me, mutt?'' Jou immediately stopped staring and glared at him.

"Could you stop with the dog jokes?'' Jou asked, pouting. Seto ruffled his blonde hair.

"No. They suit you.'' Seto smirked. Jou looked at Seto's hand.

"If you think so.'' Jou mumbled, shyly looking away. Seto stopped ruffling Jou's hair. He trailed his finger down Jou's forehead, brushing the hair from Jou's face. Their eyes met, sapphire ones staring into amber ones.

But then, Jou's stomach growled. Which only caused Seto to burst into another unstoppable laughter.

Good way to ruin a perfect moment, Jou's stomach.


	5. Chapter 4 - Lost In His Eyes

Recap:

" _I think my ears are lying to me. First, you laugh, and then you call me Jonouchi?'' Jou stared into Seto's eyes. They weren't as cold as ice this time. Seto slightly chuckled. "You like this side of me, mutt?'' Jou immediately stopped staring and glared at him._

" _Could you stop with the dog jokes?'' Jou asked, pouting. Seto ruffled his blonde hair._

" _No. They suit you.'' Seto smirked. Jou looked at Seto's hand._

" _If you think so.'' Jou mumbled, shyly looking away. Seto stopped ruffling Jou's hair. He trailed his finger down Jou's forehead, brushing the hair from Jou's face. Their eyes met, sapphire ones staring into amber ones._

 _But then, Jou's stomach growled. Which only caused Seto to burst into another unstoppable laughter._

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

In a few days, Seto regained his usual cold attitude. Jou sometimes tried to talk to him, but he was always rudely rejected.

"You know, you can drop the cold act, there's noone here." Jou angrily snapped after another failed attempt to talk to Seto.

"Well, good to know that you consider yourself a nobody, mutt." Seto smirked.

"I meant nobody besides me you stupid asshole!" Jou yelled and tried not to punch the CEO. "Anyway, it's not like I'll tell anybody." He added after a moment.

"Well it's not like we are close to escaping this stupid island." Seto replied, looking to the sky. He tried to think of some ways to escape, but everytime he tried to think, the blonde popped up in his head.

Jou thought for a moment. "I think we should go back to where we landed. We could find some clues there." Seto looked at him. Jou stepped back. "Is it stupid?" he carefuly asked.

"No it's not stupid. You finally said something intelligent for once." Seto said, trying to remember which way they came from. Jou cringed at the insult.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He looked around. "I think we came this way." He started walking toward the direction he talked about. Seto just quietly followed him.

 _10 mins later_

There was a silence between them as they stood in a middle of nowhere.

"Great, now we're lost." Seto said calmly. Jou gritted his teeth. He was sure that Seto blamed him for it. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked to the side. Seto was silent.

"Maybe we should go back...?" Jou suggested. Seto pierced him with his glare.  
"That's not a good idea. We could get more lost than we are now." Seto stated, thinking about something.  
"Well, you should think too with that brain of yours!" Jou could't help it. He just needed to take out his anger on someone. Unluckily, Seto was the only one around.  
"Stop barking, I'm thinking." Seto replied, still deep in his thoughts.  
"I'm-not-a-dog!" Jou cracked his knuckles. Seto didn't even glance at him. "Listen you asshole, stop calling me a dog or-EEEP!" Jou suddenly jumped up and squealed. He was so busy arguing with Seto that he didn't notice a viper climbing up his leg. It's teeth were now stuck in Jou's arm.

Seto reacted quickly. He ripped the viper off Jou's arm and threw it somewhere. Jou started to lose his balance. His head was spinning, his limbs going numb. Seto caught him and looked up his arm. It was starting to swell. Seto only thought about one thing – saving Jou. Jou yelped as he felt Seto sucking out the poison. Jou stared at him in awe and held on him tightly. Seto stopped and spat out the poison. Then he ripped off his left sleeve and wrapped it around Jou's arm.  
"Be careful next time." Seto looked Jou in the eyes. Jou saw a flash of concern again. But then they were icy and sharp as usual. Jou thought that it was just his imagination because of the numbness.  
"T-thanks." Jou murmured. Seto was still holding him that he wouldn't fall. He set him down to a nearest tree. Jou looked around and noticed that they were close to a shallow lake. He carefully stood up, tripping and causing Seto to quickly grab him that he wouldn't fall. Jou gently pushed him of himself and slowly walked to the lake. He curiously looked at the lake. It was crystal clear but the bottom of it was blue. It reminded Jou of Seto's sapphire orbs. He wanted to go even closer but he tripped again and fell into the lake.

Seto was worried at first, but then he chuckled and kneeled down. Jou grabbed the opportunity as well as Seto's shirt and pulled him down. Which meant, that he fell right on top of him.

Joey was panting and laughing a bit. Drops from Seto's hair were falling on his face. His hair in the water floated slowly. Seto brushed the hair off his forehead. He stared into his amber eyes.  
"Kaiba...?" Joey whispered. He stared back at Seto. He was shocked by the gentleness in Seto's now soft eyes. Seto heeled down, holding Joey's chin. Joey felt his hot breath. Their lips brushed against each others's and then-


	6. Chapter 5 - Dream Come True - or not

Recap:

 _Seto was worried at first, but then he chuckled and kneeled down. Jou grabbed the opportunity as well as Seto's shirt and pulled him down. Which meant, that he fell right on top of him._

 _Joey was panting and laughing a bit. Drops from Seto's hair were falling on his face. His hair in the water floated slowly. Seto brushed the hair off his forehead. He stared into his amber eyes.  
"Kaiba...?" Joey whispered. He stared back at Seto. He was shocked by the gentleness in Seto's now soft eyes. Seto heeled down, holding Joey's chin. Joey felt his hot breath. Their lips brushed against each others's and then-_

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

Jou suddenly felt soft lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock. He slowly kissed back, tangling his hands in his hair. Suddenly he felt Seto's tongue brush his bottom lip. He gasped in surprise, giving Seto's tongue the opportunity to slip in his mouth. Jou gasped again as Seto's tongue gladly stroked his teeth and gums. He moved one of his hands to Seto's back and stroke it lightly.  
Seto's tongue found Jou's and began stroking it gently. Jou moaned, showing his absolute submissiveness. Seto's hand trailed down his chest right into his pants. He pulled down the zipper and his fingers curled around his-  
 _"Jonouchi!"  
_ Jou blinked. Whose voice was that? Who was calling him?  
 _"Jonouchi!"  
_ He couldn't see Seto anymore. He only saw pitch black.  
 _"Jonouchi!"  
_ Then he suddenly felt a pounding in his head.  
"Aghrr!" Jou yelled and shot his eyes open. He was panting and he felt hot, very hot.

"Jonouchi!" Jou turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Seto, who sat there, wide eyed. "H-huh?" Jou stuttered. He noticed he was curled in Seto's coat. He sat up, massaging his temples to ease the pain. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Being the stupid idiot you are, you hit your head when you pulled me into the lake." Seto said, nervously tapping the ground. "Oh." Jou whispered, not noticing the insult. Seto began to worry. "Is something the matter?" he asked, moving closer to Jou.  
"NO!" Jou snapped and jumped up, his face red as a tomato. He then turned to Seto, who was shocked. Jou realized he yelled at him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. It just...came out..." Jou continued to ramble, causing Seto to worry even more. Jou hid his head under Seto's coat, mumbling something to himself. Seto moved closer to him and caught some of his words. "...just what was that...it felt so real..." Seto furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Just what felt real?" he asked loudly. Jou jumped up again, pulling the coat down and revealing his bright red face. "N-nothing!" he yelled and shoved his face into his hands. If Seto wasn't worried, he would find this situation amusing. "Show me your arm, Jonouchi." He said, gently pulling Jou's hands from his face.

Jou felt embarrased. His vision was blurry and his eyelids felt heavy. He let his eyes close. Suddenly he felt someone touching his hands. He unconciously let Seto pull his hands away from his face. He still felt very hot. 'If anything, I want to know what was that...I know it wasn't real, but...why him? Why do I have to be stuck on this island with him? Why...'  
While Jou was inner monologuing, Seto looked at Jou's arm. It wasn't as swollen as before, but the bite was flaming red. Seto touched it gently. Jou hissed in pain, and some blood soaked Seto's finger. He put his other hand on Jou's forehead. It was burning under his cold palm. He slowly removed his finger from the bite. Jou half-closed his eyes, letting out a relived sigh.  
"That definitely wasn't a viper. Viper poison doesn't do this." Seto said, examining Jou's arm. 'His arm is swollen and the bite is bleeding again. He has a fever and he's drowsy. He also said about something that felt very real...' Seto's eyes widened. 'Could it be...?'

"I don't know much about the snake, but you should be careful from now on, you could start having hallucinations." He stated simply. Jou looked at him. "So that was it?" he asked. Then he murmured "Thank god..." and laid back. He let out a sigh and closed his eyelids.  
"So you are saying you had a hallucination." Seto, who sat next to Jou, said. "Mhm." Jou lightly nodded. "What was it about?" he asked simply. Jou's eyes shot open and his face flushed bright red. "C-can't say." He mumbled shyly.  
"Do you know that you're quite cute when you shut up?" Seto said with a cocky voice. Jou looked at him with wide eyes. Then he sighed. "You're just saying that because you want to know what happened in the hallucination." He said suspiciously. "And it's not working." He puffed his cheeks. Seto poked one of his cheeks. "Believe or not, I really do think you're cute." He said, trailing his finger to Jou's chin. Jou's eyes widened to a size of a plate. "R-really?" he stuttered. Seto nodded and moved closer to Jou. Their noses were almost touching. Jou closed his eyes and gulped. This felt familiar...

"Jonouchi! Snap out of it!" he heard a voice and his head started to hurt again. The vision of Seto, who was close, blurred. Now there was another Seto, who was farther from him and looked worried. Jou blinked a few times. "W-what?" he tried not to stutter, failing. "You were sitting here like a body without a sould and you're asking 'What?'?!" Seto said, looking at him suspiciously. "Kaiba, I-I think I had another hallucination..." Jou spoke hesitantly. Seto's eyes widened.  
"Shit. Now you have to be careful about what is a hallucination and what isn't. You should beware it." Jou looked at the ground, his eyelids heavy again. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He murmured, laying on the ground carefully. He wrapped Seto's coat around himself and closed his eyes.

"Night, Kaiba." He yawned and drifted to sleep.  
"Night, Jonouchi." Seto replied, looking at the sky.


	7. Chapter 6 - Is This My Imagination?

Recap:  
 _"Kaiba, I-I think I had another hallucination..." Jou spoke hesitantly. Seto's eyes widened.  
"Shit. Now you have to be careful about what is a hallucination and what isn't. You should beware it." Jou looked at the ground, his eyelids heavy again. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He murmured, laying on the ground carefully. He wrapped Seto's coat around himself and closed his eyes. _

" _Night, Kaiba." He yawned and drifted to sleep.  
"Night, Jonouchi." Seto replied, looking at the sky._

 _3rd P.O.V  
_ The hallucinations started to piss Seto off. Jou had them like 3-4 times a day. It was so annoying! Especially when he always refused to tell him what happened. Seto wasn't used to deal with a quiet and very frustrated Jou. 'Damn, even arguing with him is easier than dealing with him like this!' Seto thought and looked at Jou, who was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and drawing something in the dirt with a stick. 'Now I can't even recognize if he has the hallucination or not!' a wave of anger came through Seto.  
"Jonouchi?" he asked. Jou looked at him and let out a "Hmmm...?". He had big bags under his eyes – because some of the hallucinations happened at night – and his hair was messier than usual. His normally amber eyes were now more brown.  
"I'm going to find some food. Stay here and don't move." Jou just nodded and watched Seto leave. After some time Seto came back with some fruit and fish. He left the fruit in front of Jou. "You haven't eaten in days, aren't you hungry?" Seto asked, bitting the mango he had in his hand. Jou just poked the fruit with the stick he was holding. "I'm not hungry." He simply said. Seto groaned and shoved the mango in Jou's mouth. Or at least tried. The mango was too big – it didn't fit in his mouth, so Jou bit it. "Eat. Now." Seto said in demanding voice, tightening the grip on the mango. Jou closed his eyes and moaned. Which of course gave Seto dirty thoughts. Of course he imagined something else in Jou's mouth. That caused him to drop his hand, leaving the mango in Jou's teeth. Jou took hold of the mango and bit off a part of it. His mouth hurt badly. Jou blushed a little. In the hallucinations he sometimes had even bigger things in his mouth. Jou continued to bite off the parts of the mango, getting redder by every second.

Seto just stared at the ground with a blank face. 'What the hell did I just imagine?' he thought and gripped his hair. He looked at the mango in front of him. He reached out his hand to take it, but Jou thought exactly the same and their hands slightly touched. Jou immediately withdrew his hand and blushed a little. Seto looked away. "It's fine. You can take it." He said. Jou smiled. "Thanks." He murmured and took hold of the mango. As he chewed on it, he slowly said. "Well, it seems you don't completely hate me, Kaiba." Seto just looked at the sky. "I guess not." Jou moved closer to him without being noticed. He ate the last bit of the mango and he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a relieved sigh and streched his arms. Then he hugged his legs and laid his head on his knees.

"You okay?" Seto asked and put his hand on the blonde's forehead. It was warmer than it should be. Jou slapped his hand and turned away. Seto sighed. "You're acting like a girl on her period." Jou looked at him with a glare. "I'm not!" he snapped. Seto chuckled. "You're just proving what I said." Jou pouted. "You're mean!" he whined. "Yes I am." Seto confirmed and smirked at him.  
Jou was completely swayed by that smirk. It made Seto look so handsome and dominant. Jou reached out his hand and touched Seto's face. Seto didn't flinch. He took Jou's hand and put it away from his face, his eyes looking straight into Jou's. Jou couldn't take the tension anymore and leaned in.  
Seto froze when Jou's lips suddenly crushed onto his own. He looked at Jou and his eyes widened. Jou's honey eyes were closed in pure bliss. He looked so fragile and submissive. Seto never imagined he could see _the Katsuya Jonouchi_ making a face like that. And he certainly enjoyed the feeling that he was the one who caused Jou to make that face.

'No, no, you mustn't think like this!' Seto thought and roughly pushed Jou off himself and wiped his mouth. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he spat at the ground, avoiding eye contact. There was a silence between them, until Seto heard soft sniffling. "Jonouchi?" he turned to Jou to see that he had his face burried in his hands. "Hey, are you-" Seto tried to put his hand on Jou's shoulder, but it got slapped away. "Don't touch me!" Jou yelled with a hurt look in his eyes, his face red and soaked with tears. He stood up and pulled his hair. "What do you think happens in those hallucinations?!" he yelled at Seto, tears streaming down his face. Seto remained silent. Then he slowly said. "Why did you do that?" Jou cringed, more tears running down his face. "Try to think, douchebag!" he snapped and turned away from Seto. "Or are you really that thick-headed?" he sniffled.  
Seto stood up. "I'm way more intelligent than you." He hissed, making Jou flinch a bit. He walked to Jou, who was obviously frightened. He grabbed him by his wrists and stared into his amber eyes. "Now tell me. Why did you do that?" he gritted his teeth, sending a shiver down Jou's spine. Jou built enouch strenght to push Seto off himself and to run to the woods. "Jonouchi wait!" Seto yelled, but the only thing he heard now, were the sounds of leaves and Jonouchi's muffled: "I wish that this whole situation never happened!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Uncontrollable Emotions

Recap:

 _Seto walked to Jou, who was obviously frightened. He grabbed him by his wrists and stared into his amber eyes. "Now tell me. Why did you do that?" he gritted his teeth, sending a shiver down Jou's spine. Jou built enough strength to push Seto off himself and to run to the woods. "Jonouchi, wait!" Seto yelled, but the only thing he heard now, were the sounds of leaves and Jonouchi's muffled: "I wish that this whole situation never happened!"_

 _Jou's P.O.V  
_ I ran deeper and deeper into the wild forest. Leaves were flying to my face, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting away from that damn moneybags. Why? Why does his smirk sway me so much? Why do I have to get lost in his beautiful sapphire eyes? Why does my heart race when I'm near him? All those questions burned in my mind. It felt like they were trying to tear out my brain. I fell onto my knees. "Stop please..." I whispered softly, holding my head in my hands.

Then he entered my mind. That chocolate brown hair. Those gorgeous blue orbs. That skinny athletic bo-wait, what the hell am I thinking? I shook my head to get the thoughts out, but it didn't work. I slammed my head onto the ground. Twice. Three times. It still didn't work. I pulled my hair harshly. "Just what the hell is wrong with me?!" I yelled out loud.

Then I laid on the ground, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I squeezed them shut and curled to a ball. The feeling of loneliness made its way to my head and I cried even harder. It made me remember the times I got beaten by my father. _'Nobody cares about you, boy.'_ Those harsh words echoed in my ears. I covered them, but I could still hear the words. "Stop..." I sniffled, causing the echo to be even louder. "M-make it stop!" I yelled and pain pierced my ears.. "K-kaiba!" I yelped.

Wait. Did I just call for moneybags? I sat up, rubbing my temples. I really DID kiss him, right? My hand went to my lips, caressing them gently. I still felt the smoothness of his pale ones. I traced mine once again. I actually felt bad for the kiss not being an imagination. It hurt to know that he pushed me off.

I wanted to kiss him again. Badly. I wanted to run my fingers through his silky hair. Then he would wrap his arms around my waist and run his tongue on my bottom lip. Then he would slam me against a tree and trail kisses down my neck. No – let me rephrase that. Then he would throw me off the nearest cliff.

I rolled onto my back, looking at the sky. My heart raced and my head was spinning. I tilted it to the side, eyes widened. I begun to realise, that it was cold and dark. I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at the night sky full of stars. I suddenly felt very sleepy so I rolled onto my left side and closed my eyes. I slowly begun to drift to a sleep full of wild dreams.

 _Seto's P.O.V_

"I wish that this whole situation never happened!" Something stung in my chest when I heard his muffled yell. I grabbed it. Why was I feeling so damn empty? My hand slowly went to my lips and stroked them. I could feel the softness of the mutt's – I mean Jonouchi's – lips on my own pale ones. He has been acting strange since we got to this mysterious island. And it got even worse when he got bitten by that snake.

I furrowed my eyebrows when it suddenly hit me. What if something happens to him while I'm not with him? I tightened the grip on my chest even more as my heart started to ache. I noticed that I stood up and started walking in the direction Jonouchi ran. I paid no attention to it, because I was focused on the feelings I thought I didn't have.

It wasn't just him who was acting strange – I was too. The fact that I didn't push him off a cliff when I saw him getting out of my jet was one of many proofs.

Something hit me in the face. I took a step back and looked at the thing. It was the m- Jonouchi's jacket. I didn't even know he had one, because he liked to steal my trench coat a lot. I slowly pulled the jacket off the tree it got stuck on _(A/N: Stuck! Get it? :D)_. My fingers investigated the cheap material. And he calls that a jacket? Seriously?

I flipped it over and saw that it was torn in several places. Then I quickly looked behind myself. Nobody was there. Strange, I had the feeling that somebody was standing behind me. I started to feel uneasy. What if something really happened to him? "Jonouchi?" I heard myself call out. I closed my eyes and thought of him, my heart throbbing against my chest. I shook my head, eyes widened. I need to find him. Now.

I started running as I clutched the jacket in my hands. "Jonouchi!" I called out once more. Some part of me was hoping that he would answer. I searched for the puffy blonde hair I knew so well. One moment passed and I was lying face down on the ground, pain filling my head. I looked behind myself and I saw a small stump. I cursed under my breath and looked around myself. Not too far from me I found what I was looking for.

A pool of golden blonde hair.


	9. Chapter 8 - Stuck In Love

Recap:

 _Seto's P.O.V_

 _I searched for the puffy blonde hair I knew so well. One moment passed and I was lying face down on the ground, pain filling my head. I looked behind myself and I saw a small stump. I cursed under my breath and looked around. Not too far from me I found what I was looking for._

 _A pool of golden blonde hair._

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

Seto got up and walked over to Jou. He kneeled down next to him and found out, that he was sleeping. Seto put Jou's head on his lap and brushed the hair out of his face. He didn't seem to have any serious injuries, he only had cuts from the leaves that had flown to his face. Seto slowly pulled Jou into his arms and rested his head on Jou's. His heartbeat calmed a little and so did Jou's. Seto noticed that Jou was shaking slightly, so he got off his trench coat and wrapped it around him.

Jou let out a sigh and laid his head on Seto's chest. Seto's heart jumped a bit from the sudden act. He was sure that his heartbeat would wake Jou up, so he carefully put Jou on his lap and laid his head on his shoulder _(A/N: Ehm..confusing.)_. From the closeness Seto noticed that Jou has tear stains on his bruised face, which was a mess of emotions. Pain, sadness, heartbreak, lost of hope. Jou winced and let out a soft whisper. "Please dad no..."

Seto's heart broke. He just stared at Jou with widened eyes. Suddenly, Jou grabbed the collar of Seto's shirt. "Stop it dad...don't hit me please..." he cried out softly. Seto resisted the urge of waking him up and listened some more. Jou was trembling and wincing from pain. Seto couldn't continue to look at his face, so he looked away and closed his eyes. But it was like Jou wanted Seto to stare at him.

"Help me...Kaiba..." Jou silently pleaded. Seto snapped his eyes open and turned to him with wide eyes. Jou had his head slightly tilted to the side, facing Seto's neck. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing unsteady.

Seto slipped his hand under Jou's chin and lifted his face. Then he cupped one of Jou's cheeks with his other hand. His sapphire eyes studied Jou's flushed face. They trailed from his closed eyes to his slightly parted lips. He used his thumb to caress them gently. He leaned down, his and Jou's foreheads touching. He removed the thumb from Jou's lips and replaced it with his own pale ones.

Seto didn't know why he did he kiss him. He just did. And it felt so... _right_. After a while, he slowly withdrew and carefully scanned Jou's face. His heart pounded against his chest as some unrecognizable feeling made it's way through it. Seto closed his eyes to hold himself back, but he soon found himself kissing Jou once again.

Jou slowly opened his amber eyes. 'Great, another hallucination...' he thought sadly. 'Maybe I can't have the real moneybags, but before the bite heals, I can still have this one...' he reached out his hand and grabbed a fistful of Seto's chocolate brown hair. He let his eyelids fall, enjoying the sweet moment.

Seto slid his hand to Jou's waist and pulled him closer. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he loved it. It didn't matter, that it was the 'mutt' he always found annoying. To him, it wasn't the dumb idiot he thought he was anymore. He wanted more. His lust was growing fast.

Jou wasn't surprised when he felt Seto's tongue touch his bottom lip. What made him surprised was the gentleness mixed with hunger for more. Normally, in his hallucinations Seto would be more passionate, more rough. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just the sudden change. He partly opened his mouth enough for the tongue to slip inside.

Seto's trench coat fell off Jou's shoulders when he was laid on the ground with Seto above him, his hands now cupping Jou's flushed cheeks. His tongue explored every inch of Jou's mouth. Not one tooth was forgotten to be stroked. Then it moved to the roof of Jou's mouth and slowly licked it. Jou couldn't hold back a moan. That one moan caused Seto to continue licking and to keep Jou moaning.

Then Jou got an idea. He surrounded Seto's tongue with his lips and started sucking on it. And it tasted like – mint? He continued to suck on it, giving both of them extreme amounts of pleasure. 'Too bad this isn't the real Kaiba...' Jou thought again, parting his lips. _(A/N:_ _*evil laughter*)_. He yelped, when he felt Seto's tongue brush against his.

This was the first time he did something like this. Jou's tongue shyly shrank back. Seto growled in dissatisfaction and pushed his tongue deeper to reach the shy muscle. When he reached it, he slowly stroked it, encouraging Jou to do the same thing. Jou's shy tongue went to his previous position and started to stroke the courageous one, fighting for dominance. But Seto didn't want to give up that easily. Their tongues fought for a while, then Seto pulled his tongue back and invited Jou's to his mouth.

This was new for Jou too, because he was sure that Seto wants to be in control of everything. But now Seto was willingly letting Jou's tongue in his mouth. Jou took the oppoturnity and pushed it into Seto's mouth with such force, that Seto's face flushed fifty shades of red. _(A/N: Lol I love this line xD)_. Jou smirked and tickled the roof of Seto's mouth. Seto groaned, obviously not liking the situation he was in, and hastily pushed Jou's tongue out of his mouth and slipped his hand under Jou's shirt.

Jou pulled away and gasped from the lack of air. But Seto's hand grabbed his chin and his lips quickly smashed into Jou's again, his fingers tracing from Jou's stomach to his chest. Jou moaned even harder, his face red like a tomato. The Seto he knew _(A/N: In his hallucinations!)_ never went so slow. Jou furrowed his eyebrows. Something isn't exactly right here...

Seto knew he did something wrong when he felt that Jou's body has tensed. His hand let go of Jou's chin and his lips slowly left Jou's. Sapphire eyes scanned the cute mess under him. Blonde hair glued to his forehead with sweat, amber eyes peering out from under his eyelids, saliva leaking out of his parted lips, which were panting heavily.

Seto pulled away and sat on the ground. Jou sat up as well. After a while of awkward silence and avoiding each other's eyes, Seto spoke "Did I do something wrong?" he asked and threw a glance at Jou.  
Jou snapped out of deep thoughts. "W-what? N-no!" he yelped in an unusually high pitched voice. When Seto went silent again, Jou went back to his thoughts. 'T-that was _definitely_ not a hallucination...' Jou looked at his shaking fingers.

"Well this hallucination was more passionate than the last one..." he mumbles to himself, completely unaware of Seto sitting behind him. "What do you mean?" Seto asked, making Jou jump and turn to him. Jou gulped when Seto's sapphire orbs pierced his amber ones. "W-well, you know when I always refused to tell you about the hallucinations?" he asked, poking some leaves on the ground. "Of course."

"They were all about us...doing things..." Jou's voice turned to barely a whisper, but it was still loud enough for Seto to hear. "...and some of them were very...heated." Jou whispered the last word through his hands, which he hid his now completely red face in. "I can't believe I really told you!" he screamed through his hands. Then he removed them from his face and laid down on the ground, staring at the stars. "And if this is a hallucination too, I hope it lasts forever." He smiled to himself.

Seto chuckled before he laid down next to Jou. "You know" he started and pulled Jou closer to him. "that this is real, do you?" he gave Jou one of his rare smiles. Jou's eyes widened. He pulled back and covered his mouth. "You're not lying, are you?" he asked with a shaky voice. Seto's smile turned into a smirk.

"Of course not." He caressed Jou's cheek. Jou went red. "I-I don't believe you." He stuttered, looking away. Seto chuckled and moved closer to him.

"Close your eyes."

"H-huh?"

"Trust me."

"O-okay." Jou said shakily before he let his eyes close. 'I wonder what-' he was cut off in the middle of thinking by a pair of lips on his own. He snapped his eyes open to see Seto pulling away, smirking. Jou gently caressed his lips and went completely red. "Why did you do that?" his eyes widened, his voice barely audible.

"Because I love you."


End file.
